Possessive
by xX-Afflicted-Xx
Summary: Zero works at nightclub in town. What happens when Kaname is there and people continue to flirt with Zero? Jealousy ensues. WARNING: LEMON AND HARSH LANGUAGE!


Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.

A/N: Here is another one-shot for your entertainment. It was stuck in my head and I couldn't concentrate on my other stories so I had to write it. This is a song-fic done to Nickelback's _Next Contestant_. I was in my car and the song came on my iPod and I got this idea. I did tweak the lyrics a little as Zero is obviously a guy, and not all the lyrics will be there; just the one that pertain to the story. I hope you all enjoy. Please let me know what you think.

**Possessive**

Kaname sat in the back of the club with his friends Takuma, Aido, Ruka, Shiki, Rima, and Kain. Swirling his Bloody Mary in its glass, his eyes scanned the club. The volume of the music floating in the room was wreaking havoc on his vampiric hearing as the colored strobe lights made his eyes burn. However, he had conceded to coming to the club for one reason, and one reason only. His boyfriend Zero Kiryu worked at the club as a waiter, taking drinks to those too lazy to fetch them themselves. A flash of silver caught his attention. Focusing on the head of hair, he allowed his eyes to drift over the figure, eyes narrowing as they went farther down.

_I judge by what he's wearing  
>Just how many heads I'm tearing<br>Off of assholes coming on to him  
>Each night seems like it's getting worse<em>

Zero stood beside a table where a red-haired male, two blondes, and a brunette were seated. The silver-haired man was wearing black leather pants that seemed to mold themselves to his legs and behind, showing over every dip and curve. His shirt wasn't much a shirt at all; it was a skin-tight black vest that showed off his arms, chest, and stomach. On Zero's neck was a black choker, contrasting sharply with his pale neck. Kaname watched every night as Zero left for work, and the outfits continually seemed to leave less and less to the imagination.

_They think they'll get inside him  
>With every drink they buy him<br>As they all try coming on to him_

Kaname's eyes narrowed even more as he saw Zero grin at the red-headed man at the table. Nodding his head, he watched Zero disappear over to the bar before returning to the table with several shot glasses. Setting four down on the table, Zero clanked their glasses together before throwing his head back to down the shot. From where Kaname was sitting, he could see the sly grins all the men at the table sported. He watched as Zero nodded once more before returning to the bar. He came back to the table, holding five shot glasses and a bottle of clear liquid, Kaname had to guess either vodka or tequila. His hand clenched around his own drink as he watched Zero do shot after shot with the men.

"Kaname-sama?" Aido questioned softly, feeling the pureblood's anger.

Not taking his eyes off Zero, he asked, "What is it?"

"Is it Zero?" Takuma asked, following Kaname's gaze with his own.

The nobles had been reluctant to accept Zero at first; afraid he was only in it to hurt their leader. However, after a few months of watching the two around each other, they had come to accept the hunter. They saw how happy the two were together, how much they loved one another.

_Is that your hand on my boyfriend?  
>Is that your hand?<br>I wish you'd do it again_

Suddenly the glass in Kaname's hand shattered, his hand clenching in a fist. The others looked to where Kaname was glaring and their eyes widened. At the table Zero was at, the red-haired man had grabbed Zero's hand. The hunter knocked his hand away, but continued grinning. They watched as he shook his head and went to walk off. However, the man had other plans. He grabbed Zero's wrist in his hand and pulled the silverette into his lap. Zero apparently struggled to get away but the man wouldn't let him. The others glanced at Kaname only to find he was no long there.

Returning their eyes to the table, they gasped as Kaname appeared behind the red-head. His hand shot out and grasped the human's hand. They watched Kaname's lips move, but couldn't understand what he was saying.

"Is that your hand on my boyfriend?" Kaname growled, his eyes tinted crimson.

"Kaname!" Zero gasped, not knowing the pureblood was there.

"I suggest you let go… Now," Kaname ordered.

The drunken red-head grinned at Kaname, the pureblood's previous words obviously not reaching him, "Aw, come on man, you can him when I'm done."

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

Kaname snarled as he tightened his grip until he felt the bone snap under his fingers. Grinning, he watched at the man shoved Zero off his lap and turned to fight the pureblood, not knowing what he was getting into. Not even giving the man a chance to fight back, he kicked the human in the knee. He didn't break it, it was only dislocated.

"I suggest you all leave," Kaname growled.

He grinned as he watched the man's friends help him off the floor. No one touched what was his and got away with it. His grin widened as he watched the man limp as he walked away with the help of his friends.

"Kaname!" Zero yelled.

Kaname pulled Zero flush against him, pressing his lips against the hunters. Zero struggled slightly, but gave up when Kaname bit his lip, demanding entrance. He groaned as Kaname's tongue tangled with his own. Kaname's kisses should be illegal.

Pulling away, Kaname murmured against his boyfriend's lips, "You're mine."

Zero nodded, "I'm yours."

"Good," Kaname purred before swooping back in for another kiss.

Zero let himself get lost in the kiss for a few seconds before pushing Kaname back, "I need to get back to work."

Kaname huffed, but released his lover. Zero shooed him away, before going back to the bar. Kaname sighed but returned to his seat. He ignored the looks he got from his friends. He was a possessive man; no one was allowed to touch what was his.

"Kaname, you could Zero in trouble!" Takuma scolded his friend.

Kaname huffed, "He needs to get fired."

"Kaname," Takuma groaned, knowing his friend was in a possessive mood now.

_I even fear the ladies  
>They're cool but twice as crazy<br>Just as bad for coming on to her  
>Don't they know it's never going to work<em>

The pureblood ignored him in favor of tracking his lover through the club. He sighed in relief as he noticed Zero heading over to a group of women this time, all blondes. At least they would behave themselves.

Kaname began to relax as he watched Zero nearly dance back and forth between the bar and tables. His boyfriend was obviously in his element, he loved clubbing. No one at Cross Academy knew about Zero's wild streak, he thought it would damage his reputation. One of the reasons he chose to work at the nightclub in town was to get away from all his duties as a prefect and let loose. He was glad that Zero was allowed some reprieve from his stressful life.

He watched as one of the women offered Zero a seat, which he took with a smile. Growling, he noticed the dainty hands roaming over Zero's arms and chest, but the hunter just kept smiling. He was stupid to think that the women would leave him alone; Zero was to intoxicating for his own good. He growled but endeavored to restrain himself, though he wouldn't mind his lover getting fired, he knew that Zero would be upset with him.

_Each time he bats an eyelash  
>Somebody's grabbing his ass<br>Everyone keeps coming on to him  
><em>

Zero smiled coyly at the women before standing to leave the table. Kaname nearly shouted out his approval as the greedy hands all over his lover fell away. However, it was short lived.

As Zero turned to leave, one of the women reached out and smacked his ass, causing the silver-haired hunter to jump in surprise. Turning back, Kaname could see his boyfriend scold them, though his smile remained coy. That just seemed to encourage the women. They all suddenly surrounded him, groping him and running their hands all over him.

Takuma once again followed his friend's gaze before sighing, "He can't seem to stay out of trouble."

"Be happy Kaname-sama! At least you know he's hot!" Aido teased.

Growling, Kaname stood and made to move away from the table. However, Takuma grabbed his arm, trying to keep the pureblood from making a mistake.

"Takuma," Kaname growled, his eyes narrowing as the women's hands started fingering the band of Zero's pants.

Takuma's gaze also narrowed once he saw that, "Just promise me you will be gentle."

Grinning at the noble, he wrenched his arm from his friend's grasp. Then, like that he was gone. Takuma sighed, hoping that Kaname still had enough sense left to remember that a man never hit a woman.

"Would you mind letting go of my boyfriend," Kaname's baritone sounded behind the women.

All five of them turned to the pureblood, eyes widening. He made quite the imposing scene. His eyes were narrowed and his jaw was clenched, he was clearly not happy.

"B-Boyfriend?" one blonde stuttered.

"Yes, boyfriend," Kaname reiterated.

"Kaname," Zero groaned, his boyfriend was insufferable at times.

Kaname was trying to be patient; he didn't want to hurt the women. However, their hands on his _property_ was getting on his nerves. He finally broke down as he noticed one of the women popping the button on Zero's leather pants.

Snarling, he reached in and grabbed Zero's arm before ripping him away from the women. Pulling Zero's back to his chest, he dropped his chin on Zero's shoulder as he glared at the women. They finally got the idea at the possessiveness of the pureblood's eyes and hold on the silverette. They bowed slightly at that before drunkenly making their way to the front door.

_I'm hating what she's wearing  
>Everybody here keeps staring<em>

"Kaname! You can't keep scaring off all the customers!" Zero admonished his boyfriend.

Turning Zero around swiftly, Kaname sealed his lips over his lovers. He wouldn't take no for an answer, plunging his tongue past the barrier of Zero's lips. He grinned into the kiss as he listened to moan Zero let slip out.

Pulling his lips from his lovers, he grabbed the other's wrist and began pulling him though the crowd. He glared at those they passed by as their eyes wandered over the expanse of Zero's form. Not soon enough, Kaname opened the door to the back entrance, pulling Zero into the alley behind the club.

Once the door was shut, he pinned Zero to the wall of the alley, attacking his lips once more. Zero groaned, pressing himself harder into his lover. Though he often complained about it, he loved when Kaname got possessive. It was a huge turn on.

Grabbing Zero's thighs, he lifted the hunter up and held him against the wall. He purred in approval as his lover wrapped his legs around his hips. Pushing his hips forward, he reveled in the groan that he received as the sound going straight to his groin. He continued to roll his hips against Zero's as he ravished the pliant mouth before him.

Zero ripped his lips from the purebloods, moaning as he threw his head back, "Kaaaaname!"

Growling, Kaname nipped at the pale neck presented to him, "You have no idea… how much I hate your job."

Panting, Zero asked, "Why?"

Giving a particularly hard thrust against Zero he groaned, "Can't stand their hands on you."

Tangling his fingers in his lover's chocolate locks, he pulled sharply until Kaname's face was level with his as he whispered against his lips, "Then erase them."

Kaname groaned before attacking Zero's lips once more, devouring the intoxicating taste that lay beyond. His hands left Zero's thighs as he pinned him to the wall with his weight. Sliding his hands up the backs of his lover's thighs, he gently massaged the glorious muscular globes that consisted of Zero's ass. Zero moaned, bucking against Kaname at the sensation. Kaname moaned his approval as their hard lengths rubbed against each other.

Sliding his hands up Zero's back, he rubbed his hands against the sculpted muscles that lay under the vest. Growling because he couldn't reach enough, he moved his hands to the front of the vest, swiftly unbuttoning it. Zero wasn't passive either, tearing at the buttons that kept Kaname's chest from his fingers.

One the vest was unbuttoned; Kaname tore his lips from the hunter's, sliding his lips down to his neck. His tongue peeked over to run over the crook of Zero's neck before biting down harshly. Zero cried out in pleasure, Kaname had hit a sensitive spot. Kaname grinned as he pulled his teeth out of Zero's shoulder, once more laving at the area.

"Kaname! Please!" Zero pleaded.

Kaname hummed as he continued his downward path, "I love when you beg."

Bringing one hand up, he pinched and pulled at one of Zero's nipples as his mouth took possession of the other. He rolled the nipple between his teeth, loving the guttural groans he was receiving for his work. Biting down, he groaned as Zero arched against him, screaming in pleasure. No one could make sounds like Zero; they were ambrosia for his senses.

"K-K-Kana!" Zero whined desperately.

Humming as he moved his lips across Zero's smooth chest, he murmured, "What do you want Zero?"

"You Kana! Always you!" Zero moaned, his head thrown back in ecstasy, as he held onto Kaname's shoulders.

Zero was getting frustrated, he needed more. He couldn't do anything as he was pinned against the wall. Kaname had complete control over him. While he usually didn't mind foreplay, he needed Kaname. His possessiveness in the club had been enough of foreplay for him.

"Please!" Zero begged, bucking his hips into Kaname's.

"Please what?" Kaname whispered as he pulled his lips from Zero's chest.

Grabbing Kaname's hair in his fingers, he ripped Kaname's head back as he growled, "Fuck me!"

Kaname grinned at his lover, "Beg."

Zero banged his head against the alley wall as he pleaded, "Kaname!"

Returning his hands to Zero's ass, Kaname ran his finger across the seam that went right down the middle of the pants. Pushing against it, right where Zero's hole was, he grinned as Zero moaned and bucked helplessly against him.

"Beg," Kaname whispered in Zero's ear, pulling on the hoops there with his teeth.

Zero whined, feeling Kaname so close yet so far. Shaking his head, he refused to beg. He wasn't that weak. Kaname growled, pushing his finger harder into the seam. Zero was going crazy, he didn't know whether to thrust forward into that delicious hardness or back on that talented finger. Tears began to leak from the corners of Zero's eyes, the pleasure was too much.

"Come on Zero… I have all night," Kaname purred in his lover's ear, continuing to press against Zero's hole with his finger.

Throwing his pride to wind, Zero shouted, "God Kana! Please! Just fuck me!"

Kaname snarled at the need he heard in his lover's voice. That was what he wanted; he needed to know that Zero needed him just as much as he needed the hunter. It made torturing the both of them all the more pleasurable.

Quicker than the eye could see, Kaname relieved Zero of his pants, careful not to rip them. He wouldn't allow others to see Zero unclothed, which was for his eyes only. He moved his fingers up to his mouth, wanting to wet them before he prepared his lover, only to have them caught in Zero's hold.

"No! No time, just do it!" Zero begged.

Kaname's eyes became concerned, afraid of hurting his lover, "But Zero."

"No Kaname! I want you inside me! Please!" Zero shouted in desperation.

Kaname growled as he lowered his hand to his own pants. Quickly popping the button and lowering the zipper, he allowed his trousers to fall to his ankles, baring him to the night air.

Positioning himself at Zero's entrance, he looked into his lover's eyes once more in question. Seeing the approval in the lilac depths, he took a deep breath and sheathed himself in his lover in one powerful thrust.

"Oh Goooooooood!" Zero screamed, loving the pleasure coated pain that raced through him.

Kaname tried to wait for Zero to adjust, but the hunter was having none of that. Bucking his hips, he drew a groan from Kaname as the channel around him contracted.

"Move!" Zero commanded with a growl.

Wrapping one hand around Zero's waist, he braced the other against the wall as he began to move. There was no time for slow and romantic, this was rough and carnal. Kaname pounded into his lover with all the ferocity of beast, his hips moving at impossible speeds.

"AH! There!" Zero screamed as white spots danced in his vision.

Kaname grinned, knowing he had found that spot. Angling his hips, he repeatedly pounded into Zero's prostate. Zero's cries of pleasure escalated in volume as Kaname continued to move, tightening his legs around the pureblood's waist. Kaname loved that his Zero wasn't a silent lover; he was enamored with how vocal his lover was.

"God Zero!" Kaname panted, "So perfect."

"Kana!" Zero screamed, wanting more of his lover.

"Touch yourself," Kaname whispered in his lover's ear.

Zero didn't hesitate at the command. Taking both of his hands off Kaname's shoulders, he moved one to grasp his cock as the other went to play with him nipples. Kaname groaned at the erotic picture Zero painted; his cheeks flushed as his head was thrown back as he was consumed by pleasure, his hands pleasuring himself at Kaname's command.

"So… close," Zero moaned, "Please Kana!"

Kaname's hips moved impossibly faster as he felt his own release welling up in him. He couldn't hold it off for much longer, it was burning in him, but he wanted to go with Zero. Leaning forward, Kaname sank his fangs into Zero's neck at the same time he released.

"Kaaanameeee!" Zero screamed, his voice cracking, and he released on his hand and Kaname's chest.

Harsh panting filled the night air as they both came down from their highs. They were both shaky as the pleasure still coursed through them. Suddenly Zero started to chuckle.

"What's… so funny?" Kaname panted against Zero's neck.

"I can't… believe we just… fucked in an alley," Zero gasped as he chuckled. "What would… the others… think."

Kaname chuckled as well as his breathing began to return to normal, "I think they would think I had an irresistible lover… And that I just had the most mind blowing sex in the world."

Zero laughed but didn't argue. Slumping forward against his lover, he allowed himself to relax. He had to admit Kaname was right, that was mind blowing.

"Are you tired?" Kaname asked as he nuzzled the top of Zero's head.

"Yeah," Zero sighed, his eyes dipping closed.

Carefully pulling out of Zero, he winced at the blood that leaked out of his lover's rectum. Zero was definitely going to be sore for at least the next day. Zero also groaned softly, at the pain as well as at the empty feeling.

Kaname kissed the top of Zero's head as he unwrapped the other's legs from around him waist. Lowering his lover's feet to the ground, he propped him up as he gently cleaned and redressed the hunter and himself. When he was done, he carefully swept Zero up into his arms before returning back into the club.

As he neared the table, he saw the others sitting there with wide eyes and blushes. It was no surprise that they had heard what happened outside, even over the music that blared in the club. After all, Zero was quite a screamer.

"We'll return to school now," Kaname said softly.

The others all nodded as they gathered their things up from the table. They were still unable to look at the two that were before them, the moans and screams they heard still ringing in their ears. They could also smell the sex wafting off the two before them.

Soon enough they were in the car headed back to the academy. The other nobles continued to studiously ignore Kaname and Zero; they all were still slightly flushed.

Zero shifted slightly in Kaname's lap, looking up at the pureblood with bleary eyes, "Kana?"

Looking down, Kaname smiled at his lover, "Yes Zero?"

"You guys should follow me to work every night," Zero mumbled before swiftly nodding off against the pureblood's chest.

Kaname chuckled as the others stared at the two in horror. They had no idea that dragging Kaname to the club would result in this… Now it looked like it was going to be a regular occurrence. But still… They had to pity those who tried to flirt with the hunter.

After all… There would always be that next contestant.

END

A/N: I tried my best on the lemon, but it's 4 o'clock in the morning and I've been awake for… roughly 20 hours. I hope you all enjoyed the story, lame ending line and all. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
